<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just not the same by XxDepressedShipperxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121860">Just not the same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX'>XxDepressedShipperxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blushing, Cliffhanger, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffyfest, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou in Love, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kinda, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smile, Team Dynamics, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, only a little though, sugamamma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Quits the volleyball team. An April fools prank gone wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just not the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Just Not the Same</p><p>Summary: Hinata Quits the volleyball team. An April fools prank gone wrong.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters themes or places mentioned in this story. </p><p>Kageyama was early to practice that spring afternoon like always. Hinata however, was late. That was new. When Hinata finally decided to show up he didn't even have the decency to even seem sorry.<br/>
“Where in the world have you been?” Kageyama shouted across the gym.<br/>
“It doesn't matter.” Hinata replied weakly.<br/>
“Obviously it does matter the later you are the less practice time you get.”<br/>
“Practice doesn't matter anymore.” Hinata turned his gaze towards the floor.<br/>
“Anymore?” Tanaka questioned.<br/>
“Hinata, what's wrong?” Suga asked, voice filled with worry.<br/>
“I-” Hinata braced himself with a deep breath then raised his head, his fiery gaze met with the rest of the team. “I’m quitting the volleyball team. I’m really sorry but I can’t waste anymore time on something I no longer care about.”<br/>
“Something you no longer care about? Hinata you aren't making any sen-” Suga started.<br/>
“What!?” Kageyama roared, obviously furious. “What in the hell are you talking about?!”<br/>
“I'm very sorry Kageyama. I am prepared to bear your hatred but I thought it would be better to quit in person.” Hinata’s voice was level and filled with conviction. He was really serious about this.<br/>
“None of us could ever hate y-” Suga was cut off again.<br/>
“I hate you Hinata! How long have you been lying to us? Huh? How long have you really not cared about any of this? Did it ever mean anything to you?” Kageyama stopped for a moment. “You know what I don't even want to know. Goodbye.” With that he left the gym. The echo of his angry words bouncing off the walls behind him. As soon as he was free from the gym Kageyama began to cry. He felt so utterly betrayed. His best and only friend had been lying to him the entire time he had known him. Who knew if they were even really friends. Kageyama broke into a run heading towards the park where he and Hinata always practiced on the weekends. That place always helped him think. </p><p>***<br/>
“I think the king was crying” Tsukishima called across the room to Hinata.<br/>
“Whaa? Really? Maybe I went a little too far.”<br/>
“Just go apologize Hinata I’m sure he will understand.” Suga offered with a warm smile.<br/>
“No way this is too good!” Tsukishima cackled from the corner. He was doubled over laughing on the floor.<br/>
“Oh just shut it Poopyshima.” Hinata called over his shoulder as he made his way out of the gym.</p><p>***<br/>
It took Hinata almost an hour to find Kageyama. He was swinging weakly on the little swing set in the middle of the park. Hinata was silent as he approached Kageyama, worried he might scare the other boy off.<br/>
“A-april fools.” Hinata said quietly.<br/>
“What?” Asked Kageyama.<br/>
“I said April fools. I’m not really quitting the team...Please don’t murder me!”<br/>
“Wait so you're not quitting?” Kageyama asked a little slow to get the joke.<br/>
“Yeah i just said that. Besides, I wouldn’t quit volleyball for the world.”<br/>
“Oh thank god.” Kageyama sighed, pulling Hinata into a tight hug. “Don’t ever do that again.”<br/>
“I’m really sorry. It was just supposed to be a silly joke, the whole team was in on it.” Hinata confessed apologetically.<br/>
“Well I’m really glad you're not quitting. Volleyball really just wouldn’t be the same without you.” Kageyama flashed a genuine smile that made Hinata melt.<br/>
“H-hey Kageyama” Hinata started after a moment, pink blush high on his cheeks. “Uhh...I think i might have a bit of a crush on you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's all! I hope you enjoyed this literal heaping pile of trash I wrote at 4am. Here's to my first one shot.<br/>Comments are appreciated. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>